


Revenge is Ice Cream

by starsinjars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, i finally have an idea where this is going, xover, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are investigating a case where children have been dying of frostbite in the middle of the night. According to the lore, the culprit could only be Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The gravel roads were smooth, way smoother than they were used to. Dean could appreciate that. He glanced over to Sam, which was all his brother needed to start. Sam looked over his notes and checked the newspapers just to make sure he had his information right. “There have been children dying of frostbite at night in their beds. No sign of forced entry, and according to these pictures there has been a fern-like frost pattern on their bed frames.”

Dean frowned as he continued to drive, and only showed his anger by squeezing his hands on the wheel. He always had a soft spot for kids, and it would only motivate him even more to gank this son of a bitch. “What do you think it is? A ghost?” he asked Sam, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam shook his head. “Maybe? It shouldn’t be possible; ghosts shouldn’t have that type of power.” 

“Well,” Dean said as they passed by the ‘Welcome to Burgess’ sign. “I guess we’ll see soon enough.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam rang the doorbell while Dean surveyed the area. The leaves were still a deep red, warm orange, and bright yellow, most still on the trees. There were a few people outside -- no children -- with a depressing feeling in the air. A woman opened the door, one of the mothers of the victims. They took out their badges. “Agents Parker and Barrow,” Dean introduced. “We’re investigating the death of your daughter.”

“Ma’am, could you tell us the details of what happened that you remember that night?” Sam asked.

The woman sniffled. “I have no idea what happened. Just two nights Cupcake was sleeping, and the next morning she was frozen stiff. The fact that she’s gone…”

Dean widened his eyes. “You named your daughter Cupcake?” Sam smiled nervously as he elbowed Dean in the ribs. Dean staggered half a step. “Sorry, sorry, I’m terribly sorry but seriously. Cupcake?”

The mother glared at Dean. “I craved cupcakes when I was pregnant with her and she is… was… so sweet.” She cleared her throat, ready to burst into tears.

As Dean avoided his gaze, Sam continued, “Anything you think needs mentioning?”

She thought for a moment. “Besides the fact that my daughter mysteriously was killed with a look of pure terror on her face, I don’t think there’s anything else.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Monty, these nice people are with the FBI.”

“The-the FBI?”

Monty’s mother nodded. “Is there anything you think they might need to know about your friend Cupcake?”

Monty thought for a moment. “Umm, not really no. Just that it’s not Jack’s fault.”

“Jack?” Sam looked to the mother. “Is there another child named Jack in the neighborhood?”

Monty’s mother shook her head. “No, well all the kids are saying that Jack Frost’s being framed. Whatever that means.”

“Jack Frost?”

The mother shrugged. “I know. Kids, right?”

“Right.” Dean looked to Monty. “Of course it’s not Jack’s fault. We’re here to prove his innocence.”

Monty beamed. “Great! But you should tell Jamie that. He’s the one who believes it more than anyone else.” 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Agents Parker and Barrow. Could we possibly talk to your sons?”

The boys’ mother turned back inside her house. “Caleb, Claude, would you like to speak to these men about your friend Cupcake?”

Two voices in unison exclaimed, “No!”

A boy with a hat popped out his head. “Jack didn’t do anything!”

His twin brother popped out as well. “Jack’s innocent!”

And before Sam and Dean could say anything, the two boys dragged their mother inside and slammed the door closed. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Pippa, is there anything you want to say about Cupcake?”

The young girl shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “Nothing at all.”

Pippa’s mother shrugged as she turned back to the FBI agents before shaking her head. “I’m sorry, sirs.”

Sam and Dean shook their heads. “No it’s fine, it’s a fresh wound and a trauma that no one, especially a child would like to go through.”

They turned to walk away, before a young voice said, “Wait!”

Sam and Dean turned back to see Pippa say shyly, “Jack’s being framed for this. You may want to speak to Jamie Bennett. He probably has something to say.”

Sam nodded as he jotted down the name. Dean smiled, bent down to Pippa and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Pippa. That’s very brave of you and will help us greatly. Thank you.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

“Hey, my name is Dean. Mind if I sit here?”

Jamie nodded. 

“Mind if I stand here then?”

Jamie shook his head. 

“Thank you.” Dean looked down to Jamie’s drawing of himself, a few of his friends that they already interviewed, accompanied by a teen with white hair dressed in a blue hoodie with a curved staff, having a snowball fight. “Jamie, right?” Dean asked, and Jamie nodded in confirmation. “What do you think about all this?”

The child bit his lip, nervously trying his best to answer the questions without sounding crazy or letting them know just how much he knew.

“I… I don’t know why people are freezing in their beds. It’s still a bit warm outside,” he said, not keeping eye contact with the FBI agent interviewing him. Why would he be interviewing him anyway?! He wasn’t in any mood to answer any questions – he needs to ask a certain someone some questions himself.

“Jamie,” The FBI agent knelt down to his eye level, and his eyes reminded Jamie of Easter. “Please, is there anything you can tell me about Jack? Jack Frost?”

“J-Jack? Jack’s innocent…” Jamie glanced out the window, catching sight of a cold breeze. He and Dean shuddered from the cold, the latter glancing to the window. Jamie checked to see if anyone was nearby, but Dean’s partner was over there interviewing his mom. Jamie gestured for Dean to lean closer, and whispered in his ear, “Can you see him?”

Dean looked around. “See him?”

“See Jack!” Jamie pointed out the window. “See, he’s right there!” 

Dean followed Jamie’s finger, and saw nothing but a clear blue sky with a few clouds. “Oh… was right there. He looked like he was in a hurry. I think he’s chasing after something.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” he told the child, frowning himself.

Jamie smiled softly. “You just need to _believe_.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There weren’t many people at the library. The woman at the desk kept giving glances their way, and only stopped after Dean winked at her. At their table, Sam turned a few pages from his notes he had been collecting for the past few hours. “According to the lore, I think it’s a winter spirit.”

Dean looked up from his laptop screen. “A winter what?” he asked incredulously. “Fall just started. Most of the leaves are still on the trees.”

“Frostbite, Dean,,” Sam replied, as if it explained everything. And it probably did to him but not to Dean. Knowing this, Sam continued, “They’re dying from the cold, and that frost pattern. According to the lore, the only winter spirit around would be Jack Frost.”

Dean frowned, thinking back to what Jamie and the rest of the kids were referring to earlier. “Jack Frost? I thought that guy was an expression. ‘Don’t let ‘im nip on your nose’ or something like that.”

“Yeah well, that’s the only thing I could come up with.” Sam skimmed through some of the notes he had been writing up for the past hour or so. “The deaths are focused in here in Burgess, which is supposedly according to the legends where Jack Frost was before he became Jack Frost.” Sam paused, unsure if Dean was paying him any attention. 

“I’m listening,” Dean said, as if reading his mind. “How could he become a winter spirit? Was he like someone before?”

“Actually…” Sam reread a passage that he copied from an old journal he managed to find after much searching. “Yeah, he was. According to a Mary Overland from three centuries ago, her brother Jackson saved her from falling in the ice at the cost of falling in himself.”

Dean came to a conclusion. “So it is a ghost. A ghost haunting a lake.”

“I…guess?” Sam shrugged. “But. The murders happen at night at their homes, and they aren’t drowning in the lake.”

“Guess we gotta go check out that lake.”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
To Be Continued…  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Previously: Sam and Dean head out to the lake where Jackson Overland saved his sister.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With the full moon hanging above them, Sam and Dean didn’t really need their flashlights as they made their way to the lake behind the town.

“So what are we supposed to be looking for?” Dean asked, looking around for something, anything, out of the ordinary.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sam replied, looking around as well.

Dean shivered, being able to see his own breath when he sighed. "Well, it's pretty chilly, isn't it?"

Sam looked over his surroundings, watching the lake slowly freeze over. "Yeah, it is. Dean --"

A branch snapped. Sam and Dean immediately quieted down, looking for the source. They heard whispers and shushes from the street. They quickly hid themselves behind the trees, watching a few children making their way to the woods from Jamie Bennett's house. All the children whose parents were interviewed was included in the group, all of them whispering amongst themselves as they looked around the lake.

They called out for Jack, looking around for any sign of this mysterious entity.

Carefully hidden, Sam and Dean could easily overhear their conversation, supposedly about Jack Frost.

"Do you see him?" Jamie asked.

"No…" Monty replied.

"Do you think he's maybe at the North Pole?" Caleb asked.

"But then what happened to Cupcake?" Claude added, "The frost was black. Maybe it was the Boogeyman?"

Pippa gasped. "You think the Boogeyman got to him?"

Jamie frowned and shook his head. "Never."

Dean had an idea. He stepped out of the shadows, motioning for Sam to come closer and follow his lead.

"Well this is where Jack Frost should be," he said, walking up to the lake. Oddly enough, it was frozen over.

The children immediately silenced.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but it can't be Jack Frost. All the children told us that it wasn't."

"True…" Dean walked over to the children, pretending to be confused to see them there. "What are you all doing here?"

There was an uproar. "Please don't tell our parents!" was the general consensus.

Sam kept silent because children were always Dean's thing. "Don't worry; we're not going to tell your parents," Dean stressed, which put the children at ease. "We just want you to tell us all you know about Jack Frost."

"So that we can prove he's innocent," Sam added, with Dean nodding in agreement.

"Well…" The children were still hesitant.

Dean smiled warmly. "We just want to prove his innocence."

They huddled up, whispering amongst themselves.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, what do you think is best?"

"I think if anyone should decide it's Jamie."

"Yeah, Jamie's the one who knows Jack the most."

"What do you think, Jamie?"

Jamie kept silent, but they broke the circle and faced the two hunters.

"Last Easter he saved the world from the Boogeyman."

"The Boogeyman?" Sam asked, with Jamie nodding in reply.

"The Boogeyman. It was an epic battle. Jack teamed up with the Easter Bunny, Santa, and the Tooth Fairy to defeat him. He was trying to get all the children in the world to stop believing in them. He got close, but we were able to defeat him."

That called for attention. "We?"

"All of us." Jamie gestured to all his friends by his side. He gave them a wide grin. "We helped save the world, and it was all thanks to Jack."

"And you, Jamie!" added Pippa.

Jamie shrugged. "Couldn't have done it without Jack." The name brought a warm smile to the child's face.

Soon that smile turned into a frown. "But Jack hasn't stopped by to play with us for a while. We were hoping that if we looked for him, we might be able to get some answers."

"Jamie, look, it's okay. But this is very dangerous stuff you're getting yourself into. Why you don't leave it to the professionals?" Dean asked with a grin on his face, Sam nodding in agreement.

"We wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt," he said.

"Or dead."

Shocked, everyone turned to Monty, who looked utterly defeated. "What? It's true. No matter what happened with Jack and them, it doesn't change the fact that a few people including Cupcake are now dead."

Pippa let out a hand to try and comfort her friend. "Monty --"

"They're dead, Pippa! Cupcake, Gwen, Matt, Joey, and Laura! They're dead and they're never coming back!" Monty wiped away his tears behind his glasses. “My dad never came back, no matter how much I wanted him to.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments and Monty’s sniffles quickly quieted down. "But we're going to put a stop to this." Dean squat to Monty's height and placed his hand on his head. Monty looked up to see a warm smile on Dean’s face. "Their deaths won't be in vain, or go unpunished. But it's best to leave this to the professionals. So you all go back home, we won't tell your parents you were out of bed.”

Everyone seemed hesitant, but after a few moments Jamie nodded his head. “We can trust them, you guys,” he said, giving Sam and Dean another smile. “Let’s head back before we get caught.”

Caleb and Claude looked like they wanted to argue, but Pippa nodded. “If you say we can trust them, Jamie, then I trust them.” She held out a hand for Monty to take, and another for the twins. “Come on, you guys, let’s go.”

Without another word the children headed back towards Jamie’s house, waiting before the hunters were out of earshot before speaking again.

Claude finally voiced his opinion. “Jamie, are you sure about them? We haven’t seen Jack in a while and no one takes us seriously. None of the adults can even see him. What makes you think that those two would take us seriously, let alone believe us?”

Jamie looked towards the moon before he closed his eyes. “If any adults could see Jack, it would be them.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
To be continued...  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: Sam and Dean get some intel from the kids - i.e. what happened in the movie.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam and Dean watched the kids go, waiting for them to be out of sight before talking. After they left, Sam turned to Dean. "Well this just got a bit more complicated," he said with a frown on his face.

"You're telling me," Dean replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're dealing with Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, as well as the Boogeyman here. Oh and we can't forget about Jack, or Jackson or whatever. We've seen some crazy shit but seriously?"

Sam shrugged, waving the EMF machine around and finding nothing. "All the kids seem so set on Jack Frost being innocent, and the lore itself doesn't explain why Jackson would have ice powers as a ghost."

"So what? We're dealing with like, a super ghost?" Dean asked.

Sam gestured to the now frozen over lake. "I can't see my breath, but something's definitely here." Sam looked up to the moon, and noticed how there weren't any clouds in the sky. Odd. "I say we head back for the night, and come back tomorrow to figure it out."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we need to do some more research on Santa." Nevertheless, he turned to head back.

Sam sighed as he followed his brother. "Come on, Dean, you know that kids are usually attentive to this stuff. I'm pretty sure Jamie, and his friends, wouldn't lie to us." Sam continued, "Hopefully this isn't the type of thing that only kids can see. If that is the case, we might have a little bit of trouble."

The words that Jamie said to Dean came back to him.

_You just need to_  believe _._

Dean frowned. "I don't think it is, but we might have a bit of trouble anyway."

_Dean was asking John, who just came back from a hunt, for a quarter or any loose change to put under four year old Sammy's pillow for his first tooth._

_John, who just wanted to watch tv and get his mind off things, didn't even look at Dean when he said, "We've been over this. Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, they don't exist."_

" _But Dad, Sammy -"_

" _After your mom died, did Santa come and visit us?"_

" _...No."_

" _And you know why?"_

" _Because I asked Santa for Mom to come back." And for us to be a family again was left unsaid._

" _And what does Santa give kids?"_

" _Toys and stuff you buy at a store."_

" _And the lesson here is?"_

_Just find a quarter in a vending machine instead of asking your dad for money. "Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy don't exist."_

" _That's right. Now pass me a beer."_

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean looked up to him, snapped out of his reverie. "Sammy, did you ever believe in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny?" he asked as he looked up to the cloudless sky.

Sam frowned when he replied, "Honestly? Not since you told me that Santa wasn't real that Christmas when you stole some family's presents. Did you?"

Dean shook his head. "Not since Mom died."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After grabbing some doughnuts dubbed as breakfast along with some crappy coffee from the motel, Sam and Dean headed to the library for more research.

"Sam, really? The kids section?" Dean grumbled as he headed up the stairs after his brother and down a few rows of shelves.

"Well, we need to find something where Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Boogeyman, and Jack Frost all correlate to each other. And according to what I can find online, that would be with these." Sam picked out a few books and showed them to his brother.

Dean grabbed the largest, thinnest book and flipped through it. Looked like a picture book. He then took a smaller book, but much thicker than his first choice and flipped through it as well. Looked like a short story. "What is this, a series?"

"It is actually," Sam replied as the he walked over to an empty table with child sized chairs and took a seat. Knowing that there weren't any other empty seats in the library, Dean followed after his brother. Sam continued, " _The Guardians of Childhood_  by William Joyce. It's the only thing where all the characters are connected."

Dean looked over the books he grabbed earlier. " _The Man in the Moon_?  _Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King_? Are you sure about this, Sam? Do you think this is really important?"

He nodded. "I think Nicholas St. North is Santa, and these two I have here are for the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy." Sam held up another thin book. "The only character that they didn't mention was the Sandman, or Sanderson Mansnoozie I should say. Something must have happened to him before the battle or something."

Dean just continued to skim through the book, not really reading but looking for any signs about the possible super ghost. "Does it say anything about Jack Frost or Jackson Overland?"

"Nothing that we haven't already learned from Mary Overland's journal." Sam put the books down and switched with Dean, skimming as well. "Let's go over what we know."

Dean nodded. "Well we know that Jackson drowned in the lack in the back trying to save his sister from the thin ice." He paused. "...That really seems to be the only relevant thing that we have."

"I wouldn't say that," Sam said as he held up the book Dean was looking over. "The Man in the Moon, he sounds like a god-like character."

Dean shrugged. "So what, pagan god?"

Sam shook his head. "Not enough lore set for that."

Dean shut his book. "Sam, I really don't think that these children books have the lore we're looking for."

Sam sighed before following suit. "You're probably right. If anything, I'm sure it'll be online if we need it." They put them back, stepped out of the library and into the Impala. They pulled out of the library parking lot and headed back to the motel to digest what they learned.

"A little late, but do you think we need Mary Overland's journal?" Dean asked before Sam pulled out some papers from his pocket.

"I scanned all the entries that mention her brother," he said as he flipped through them. "Oddly enough, she only mentions him in the beginning. After that, she talks about how hard life was for just her and her mother."

Dean shrugged. "She probably didn't want to write about it. I know the death of a family member is something I never want to relive, and writing about it brings back memories that are sometimes better left buried."

"Although," Sam pulled out some more papers. "She does speak about seeing a figure a few times at the lake that was exactly like her brother, just with a different color scheme. Instead of the warm brown eyes and hair he had icy white hair and blue eyes. He actually saved her when she tried to drown herself in the same lake that took her brother."

Dean closed his eyes, rubbing between his eyes. "So, Jack Frost is a ghost."

Sam shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, but we really can't say."

As he was pulling into the motel's parking lot, Dean's phone rang. With ease, he removed the phone from his pocket and answered it as the hunters made their way back to their room. "Agent Barrow."

"D-Dean?"

"Jamie?" Dean immediately softened his tone. "What's wrong?"

"I… I had a dream last night. Jack… I think Jack's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." Jamie took a deep breath. "I saw the Guardians - you know, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman - looking at a giant orb. And in the bubble was Jack in a cage covered in shadows. Everything froze when I tried to ask them what was going on. The Sandman was the only one able to move besides me and he told me that Guardians only appear to children."

Dean frowned. "The Sandman..."

"He also said that the Boogeyman is going after someone tonight. I think the message was for you, and Sam. I -" There was yelling on the other line. "I gotta go, my mom's not allowing me or my sister out of her sight until this is all over. Please help Jack, Dean. Prove his innocence and help save Jack from the Boogeyman."

"Jamie, wait!" But the line was dead.

"What happened?" Sam asked as Dean hung up the phone and took a seat on the bed.

"Jamie. He had a dream and basically, Jack's in a cage of darkness, the Guardians can only be seen by children, and a child is going to die tonight."

As Sam tried to process what he had just been given, Dean scrambled for any other ideas but couldn't think of any. "I don't get it - we need to be kids or something for this? Is that even possible?"

"Is that something you would like, Dean?"

Dean immediately opened his eyes at the new voice, reaching for his pistol by his waist, only to pause when he saw who it was.

Dean put down his gun. "Damn it, Cas, what did we say about popping up unannounced?"

"My apologies." He bowed his head to Dean, before raising his head and turned to Sam. "Sam."

"Cas," Sam greeted stiffly. "What did you mean about us being kids?"

Castiel blinked. "What I said. If Dean would desire it, I can de-age your bodies to a child's." He turned to Dean. "That is what you desire, is it not?"

Sam also turned to his brother. "Dean?"

Dean wasn't even looking at his brother, eyes only for the angel. "De-age me, Cas. But leave Sam, we may need an adult and he's the smarter, yet less handsome of the two of us."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed but Castiel nodded and made his way towards Dean.

"Wait, Dean are you sure about this?" Sam asked. "You want to do this alone?"

Dean didn't even hesitate when he replied, "We have to - we can't have both of us at seven at the same time and besides, we need to save that kid before it's too late."

Castiel smiled. "As expected of the Righteous Man, always putting others before himself." Before another word could be said, he placed his fingers to Dean's forehead.

There was a flash of white light, and when it cleared, where a thirty year old man stood was now a seven year old boy.

With Sam in shock of seeing his older brother now be his younger brother, Dean checked himself out. Castiel seemed to have shrunken his clothes so he wasn't standing in cloth.

Dean crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "Angel mojo, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to stick to canon as much as possible but I don't remember everything.
> 
> Lame ending, I know. Sorry.
> 
> So, I has a plot now. Kinda. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
